A better life
by lucasthecool
Summary: i am a first time fanfiic writer i have always liked mlp and naruto crossovers so i have made up my mind and made one with my own spin on it i am having some trouble i redid the story but it wont show the one i fixed but the old so bare withme
1. Chapter 1

fluttershy's child naruto is humand in eqestria I hate ponfied naruto stories strong flutt

Chapter 1

Strange encounter Naruto a boy of three or four was just on his way to get some ramen. He loved the stuff. Suddenly he heard a bunch of drunken villagers yell, "Hey you demon it is

time to die!" He then decided to run to an alley. Unfortunately, it was a dead end and they started beating him and stabbing him. Just a few feet down a yellow skinned Pegasus with

blue eyes and a pink mane was walking when she heard the cries of a young child. Her name was Fluttershy she was currently on a direct order to check the world Princess Celstia had

observed through her magic mirror. Then as she neared the sound she heard a vocie saying, "Please stop I did nothing wrong." She heard a man say, "That is too bad fox I am going

enjoy killing you. She watched in horror as the man started beating the poor boy. All bloodied and brusied the weeping child then a surge of killing intent shot through her body and

she went into kill mode. She got a katana she held in her mouth and proceeded to chop the man's head off. She said, "What the is wrong with you? I should kill you jerks, beating a child- guilty of nothing but living."

After Fluttershy scared off the others she kneeled down to the sobbing child and held him close. He asked, "Why - I'm a demon lady". She said, "You are far from that child." She was

holding back tears herself at what she had just witnessed . She thought I must take him back to my world it is filled with love and peace. She then picked the boy up and said, "It is ok

now, What is your name young one?" He said in a quivering voice, "Naruto Uzuimaki". She said, "My name is Fluttershy Naruto. She asked Naruto, "If you could leave this terrible place

would you?" He said, "Yeah". Fluttershy went on to say, "In this world I am brave as an ox, but in my world I am as timid as a mouse." Fluttershy was thinking to herself..I just hope

my other personality will treat Naruto right.

Fluttershy in her home world is shy yet in Naruto's world she has a different personality but is still kind of unaware that young Naruto had cried himself to sleep on her back. Then a

portal opened by Princess Celestia and she flew through it. After that she stopped and (changed back to normal Fluttershy timid and doesn't remember what she did in the other

world). She realized some strange creature was alseep on her back and yelled, "Aaaahhh" waking Naruto from his slumber. Fluttershy hid from him, he started to cry, "I knew it no

one could ever love a demon like me". She was about to run away when her maternal instincts kicked in. Sshe said, "What happened little one?" As Naruto explained, she was in tears,

she craddled him nd said, "You poor child, I'm sorry". "When I was in your world I switched personalities that is who brought you here Naruto". He wiped his tears this was the first

time anypony(yes i am doing that) actually gave a crap about him. "Thank you Fluttershy", Naruto said. She smiled and said, "You must be tired Naruto, my house is not that far on

hoof." As he climbed on and she was galloping Fluttershy notcied he was lighter than what a animal his age would be and thought those villagers must not of feed him. Fluttershy

though to herself, I have to make sure he eats a lot so he gets big and strong.

Fluttershy's first thing to do was to inform Princess Celestia about him and to tell her freinds too. While Naruto was taking a nap on her couch she thought he looks so cute when he is

asleep. She kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep tight Naruto". She quietly walked out the door.

Princess Celestia was currently talking to Fluttershy and said, "That poor child, he can stay here as long as he wants". Fluttershy was beside herself with joy and thanked Princess

Celestia. Fluttershy walked home to see a still sleeping Naruto on her couch. She looked outside and thought it is getting late I better put Naruto to bed. She then picked up the chapter 2

Fluttershy was the first person to wake up she decided to make breakfast. After a few minutes Naruto came down he said as he was wiping his eyes, "Good Morning Fluttershy. "She smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto." She then asked Naruto if he has any friends in his village. He said, "No everyone hates me, I don't know why?" as he fought back tears . She thought to herself it is worst than I thought. After that she said, "Would you like it if I made you some pancakes? " He asked, "What are pancakes?" She was surprised he has never had pancakes . After he tried some he said, "Yum these are good Fluttershy". Naruto said, "Fluttershy would it be all right if I called you mom since I don't have parents?" She said, "That would be fine Naruto". He hugged her in tears I'm so happy thank you so much fluttershy. then naruto was in tears I'm so happy i have somepony that loves me. fluttershy gently nuzzled the boy and said i am glad was able to help you too naruto . fluttershy said naruto would you mind if i examined you for any more injuries he said i don't it would be kind of embarrassing fluttershy she giggled and said naruto i treat animals i seen anything you have all ready he said fine he began to take his close off his face turned tomato red she giggled then she had a shocked face and . she examined the young boys body what she saw was enough to bring her to tears he was covered in deep gashes and cuts. she saw that some are still bleeding she then immutably got out some bandages and proceeded to wrap the boys wounds she asked him naruto why do those people treat you like naruto said it is because when i was a newborn i had the nine tails sealed inside of me to save the village this she could tell he almost too tears she then quickly enveloped the boy and said it is ok let it out let out all the pain you've been carrying he then berried his head in her mane and bawled like his life depended on it after an hour he was out of tears he said thanks mom i feel better she thought he has become comfortable enough to call me mom she said naruto don't worry i wont let anything like that happen to you ever again she also said there doesn't it fell better to let it all out he nodded she said naruto would you like me to show you around ponyville he said that would be great fluttershy is it ok if i just call you mom when were alone and call you fluttershy in public she said that would be fine naruto he said ok fluttershy. she said ok climb on my back and hold on ponyville is not that far on pony-back but walking it would a few hours he climbed on to the mare and held her shoulders to brace himself she took off he almost fell off of her they were closing in on ponyville when naruto asked hey fluttershy do think you could take me flying sometime she said only if your good and listen to me. as he got off of her he noticed the pony's were staring at him he quickly hid behind one of her legs she said naruto it wont be like your village here there is no reason to be afraid honey he said ok and waved to the pony's then they waved back . he said fluttershy where are going she said were going to walk through town and get some lunch at sweet apple acres were you will one of my friends apple jack he asked do you think except me she said of course honey she is very kind . he said I'm getting hungry are we almost there she smiled and said just few feet honey he smiled and said i love you fluttershy she said aww I love you too hun at apple achers after they ate fluttershy noticed that big mac was huffing and puffing when he gathered his breath he said naruto has been hurt bad a tree fell on him I manged to get the tree off of him but he walk or move his left arm with that fluttershy galloped as fast as her hoofs would carry her she said to naruto as putting him on her back stay awake at the hospital princess Celesta was the doctor he has broken legs a broken arm it seems he wont be able to do much until he is healed fluttershy said Celesta what will happen asked a considered fluttershy Celestia said if he wants to go anywhere he will have to ride on your back she asked for how long the way he is healing i would say about a month can you do that fluttershy she said of course i can.

sleeping boy and walked to her bedroom gently putting Naruto in her bed and laid beside him, pulled up the covers and went to sleep .


	2. Chapter 2

fluttershy's child naruto is humand in eqestria I hate ponfied naruto stories strong flutt

Chapter 1

Strange encounter Naruto a boy of three or four was just on his way to get some ramen. He loved the stuff. Suddenly he heard a bunch of drunken villagers yell, "Hey you demon it is

time to die!" He then decided to run to an alley. Unfortunately, it was a dead end and they started beating him and stabbing him. Just a few feet down a yellow skinned Pegasus with

blue eyes and a pink mane was walking when she heard the cries of a young child. Her name was Fluttershy she was currently on a direct order to check the world Princess Celstia had

observed through her magic mirror. Then as she neared the sound she heard a vocie saying, "Please stop I did nothing wrong." She heard a man say, "That is too bad fox I am going

enjoy killing you. She watched in horror as the man started beating the poor boy. All bloodied and brusied the weeping child then a surge of killing intent shot through her body and

she went into kill mode. She got a katana she held in her mouth and proceeded to chop the man's head off. She said, "What the is wrong with you? I should kill you jerks, beating a child- guilty of nothing but living."

After Fluttershy scared off the others she kneeled down to the sobbing child and held him close. He asked, "Why - I'm a demon lady". She said, "You are far from that child." She was

holding back tears herself at what she had just witnessed . She thought I must take him back to my world it is filled with love and peace. She then picked the boy up and said, "It is ok

now, What is your name young one?" He said in a quivering voice, "Naruto Uzuimaki". She said, "My name is Fluttershy Naruto. She asked Naruto, "If you could leave this terrible place

would you?" He said, "Yeah". Fluttershy went on to say, "In this world I am brave as an ox, but in my world I am as timid as a mouse." Fluttershy was thinking to herself..I just hope

my other personality will treat Naruto right.

Fluttershy in her home world is shy yet in Naruto's world she has a different personality but is still kind of unaware that young Naruto had cried himself to sleep on her back. Then a

portal opened by Princess Celestia and she flew through it. After that she stopped and (changed back to normal Fluttershy timid and doesn't remember what she did in the other

world). She realized some strange creature was alseep on her back and yelled, "Aaaahhh" waking Naruto from his slumber. Fluttershy hid from him, he started to cry, "I knew it no

one could ever love a demon like me". She was about to run away when her maternal instincts kicked in. Sshe said, "What happened little one?" As Naruto explained, she was in tears,

she craddled him nd said, "You poor child, I'm sorry". "When I was in your world I switched personalities that is who brought you here Naruto". He wiped his tears this was the first

time anypony(yes i am doing that) actually gave a crap about him. "Thank you Fluttershy", Naruto said. She smiled and said, "You must be tired Naruto, my house is not that far on

hoof." As he climbed on and she was galloping Fluttershy notcied he was lighter than what a animal his age would be and thought those villagers must not of feed him. Fluttershy

though to herself, I have to make sure he eats a lot so he gets big and strong.

Fluttershy's first thing to do was to inform Princess Celestia about him and to tell her freinds too. While Naruto was taking a nap on her couch she thought he looks so cute when he is

asleep. She kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep tight Naruto". She quietly walked out the door.

Princess Celestia was currently talking to Fluttershy and said, "That poor child, he can stay here as long as he wants". Fluttershy was beside herself with joy and thanked Princess

Celestia. Fluttershy walked home to see a still sleeping Naruto on her couch. She looked outside and thought it is getting late I better put Naruto to bed. chapter 2

Fluttershy was the first person to wake up she decided to make breakfast. After a few minutes Naruto came down he said as he was wiping his eyes, "Good Morning Fluttershy. "She smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto." She then asked Naruto if he has any friends in his village. He said, "No everyone hates me, I don't know why?" as he fought back tears . She thought to herself it is worst than I thought. After that she said, "Would you like it if I made you some pancakes? " He asked, "What are pancakes?" She was surprised he has never had pancakes . After he tried some he said, "Yum these are good Fluttershy". Naruto said, "Fluttershy would it be all right if I called you mom since I don't have parents?" She said, "That would be fine Naruto". He hugged her in tears I'm so happy thank you so much fluttershy. then naruto was in tears I'm so happy i have somepony that loves me. fluttershy gently nuzzled the boy and said i am glad was able to help you too naruto . fluttershy said naruto would you mind if i examined you for any more injuries he said i don't it would be kind of embarrassing fluttershy she giggled and said naruto i treat animals i seen anything you have all ready he said fine he began to take his close off his face turned tomato red she giggled then she had a shocked face and . she examined the young boys body what she saw was enough to bring her to tears he was covered in deep gashes and cuts. she saw that some are still bleeding she then immutably got out some bandages and proceeded to wrap the boys wounds she asked him naruto why do those people treat you like naruto said it is because when i was a newborn i had the nine tails sealed inside of me to save the village this she could tell he almost too tears she then quickly enveloped the boy and said it is ok let it out let out all the pain you've been carrying he then berried his head in her mane and bawled like his life depended on it after an hour he was out of tears he said thanks mom i feel better she thought he has become comfortable enough to call me mom she said naruto don't worry i wont let anything like that happen to you ever again she also said there doesn't it fell better to let it all out he nodded she said naruto would you like me to show you around ponyville he said that would be great fluttershy is it ok if i just call you mom when were alone and call you fluttershy in public she said that would be fine naruto he said ok fluttershy. she said ok climb on my back and hold on ponyville is not that far on pony-back but walking it would a few hours he climbed on to the mare and held her shoulders to brace himself she took off he almost fell off of her they were closing in on ponyville when naruto asked hey fluttershy do think you could take me flying sometime she said only if your good and listen to me. as he got off of her he noticed the pony's were staring at him he quickly hid behind one of her legs she said naruto it wont be like your village here there is no reason to be afraid honey he said ok and waved to the pony's then they waved back . he said fluttershy where are going she said were going to walk through town and get some lunch at sweet apple acres were you will one of my friends apple jack he asked do you think except me she said of course honey she is very kind . he said I'm getting hungry are we almost there she smiled and said just few feet honey he smiled and said i love you fluttershy she said aww I love you too hun at apple achers after they ate fluttershy noticed that big mac was huffing and puffing when he gathered his breath he said naruto has been hurt bad a tree fell on him I manged to get the tree off of him but he walk or move his left arm with that fluttershy galloped as fast as her hoofs would carry her she said to naruto as putting him on her back stay awake at the hospital princess Celesta was the doctor he has broken legs a broken arm it seems he wont be able to do much until he is healed fluttershy said Celesta what will happen asked a considered fluttershy Celestia said if he wants to go anywhere he will have to ride on your back she asked for how long the way he is healing i would say about a month can you do that fluttershy she said of course i can.

then she walked to her bedroom gently putting Naruto in her bed and laid beside him, pulled up the covers and went to sleep .

Chapter 3 meeting new faces

Fluttershy was on the way home naruto rideing her back he exclaimed where are we going Fluttershy she said I was thinking of takeing you to sugarcube corner for a treat he proclamed that would be awesome I have never really tried sweets before she said well you get to try all the sweets you want when we get to sugar cube corner . At sugar cube corner fluttershy noteced that naruto was a little eccentric about meeting a new pony prier to his treatment in his village but fluttershy told him that she knew this pony personally and she would never give him a hateful glare a expreasion he knew all to well . they are now in front of the entrance of the bulilding naruto is hesitant but fluttershy gently nudges him forward in to the bakery almost instantaneously he his greated by a hyperactive pink pony at first had courious stare but that soon changed when fluttershy entered the room then she began to hop around like her true self if you dont know by now it is pinkie pie she said oooou who is this pony somepony I never met before you know what that means partttttaaaay naruto what is a party pinkie was flabbergasted she had never met anyone that does not know what a party is fluttershy then decieded that it was time to tell pinkie the whole story of naruto s life a long descion later pinkie had the most determind face ever in her mind she thought that poor child I do everything I can to make sure his first party is his best party ever

chapter four the fastest Pegasus in all of equestria

It had been a couple of months since the party and naruto's legs have healed enough to walk . He and fluttershy had just got back from helping some animals that were hurt when sees a blue blur crash next to them it was rainbow dash she had not been informed about naruto and was surprised but not scared then she asked who he was and fluttershy told his sad tale after hearing this rainbowdash got an idea she thought I am going to make his life 20% cooler after that she told naruto to watch her she gained speed and did a sonic raiboom he said best day ever this made the mare laugh at how much he reminded her of her self she offers to show him around cloudsedale fluttershy said maybe at another time rainbow said alright.

Chapter 4 it had been a couple of days since naruto and fluttershy had visited rainbow dash naruto had asked fluttershy if they could go to the library to learn about her culture she said it would be fine she said we can leave after lunch as they were walking to twilight's house she had noticed that he looked a little sad she asked nartuo is something bothering you he said do think it was a good idea to come here she said what do you mean I feel out of place your the only one I feel comfortable around she said that is normal naruto you are adjusting to this new place give it time and it will feel like home in no time . When they got to twilight's she had been reading when she answered the door and almost did not notice the small blonde boy beside fluttershy but she did when fluttershy started talking with her her reaction to seeing him was not like the other ponies reacton she was calm and collected she almost seemed intrigued by him and wanted to study him with fluttershy's permission to her it was a normal day she kindly showed naruto to the history section of the library and that was it

chpt 5 meeting rairity naruto and flutttershy had turned in for the night she sent naruto off to bed he hesitatingly went to the bed that they share when she noticed he only has one pair of close I will have to talk with rarity it might be a challenge with never designing clothes for a human but she will accept I hope fluttershy thought in a uneasy tone next day naruto was a ball of energy that is one of the things fluttershy loved about the boy he always seemed to be in a good mood she said as they were walking to rarity's she said we are going to get you some new clothes does that sound fun yeah I have never really had good clothes fluttershy had a sad thought it looks as if he is wearing rags he found of the street in his home world she had snapped back to naruto he said I don't care what clothes I get as long as there orange. Now they are at rarity's front door fluttershy lightly knocks with her hooves and rarity answers rarity said my what an adorable friend you have here fluttershy it is almost sad he is forced to wear those rags I will make him some clothes he said thanks if it is not too much trouble I would like it if you could add some orange to them it is my favorite color she said not at all deer.


	3. Chapter 3

beside herself with joy and thanked Princess

Celestia. Fluttershy walked home to see a still sleeping Naruto on her couch. She looked outside and thought it is getting late I better put Naruto to bed. chapter 2

Fluttershy was the first person to wake up she decided to make breakfast. After a few minutes Naruto came down he said as he was wiping his eyes, "Good Morning Fluttershy. "She smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto." She then asked Naruto if he has any friends in his village. He said, "No everyone hates me, I don't know why?" as he fought back tears . She thought to herself it is worst than I thought. After that she said, "Would you like it if I made you some pancakes? " He asked, "What are pancakes?" She was surprised he has never had pancakes . After he tried some he said, "Yum these are good Fluttershy". Naruto said, "Fluttershy would it be all right if I called you mom since I don't have parents?" She said, "That would be fine Naruto". He hugged her in tears I'm so happy thank you so much fluttershy. then naruto was in tears I'm so happy i have somepony that loves me. fluttershy gently nuzzled the boy and said i am glad was able to help you too naruto . fluttershy said naruto would you mind if i examined you for any more injuries he said i don't it would be kind of embarrassing fluttershy she giggled and said naruto i treat animals i seen anything you have all ready he said fine he began to take his close off his face turned tomato red she giggled then she had a shocked face and . she examined the young boys body what she saw was enough to bring her to tears he was covered in deep gashes and cuts. she saw that some are still bleeding she then immutably got out some bandages and proceeded to wrap the boys wounds she asked him naruto why do those people treat you like naruto said it is because when i was a newborn i had the nine tails sealed inside of me to save the village this she could tell he almost too tears she then quickly enveloped the boy and said it is ok let it out let out all the pain you've been carrying he then berried his head in her mane and bawled like his life depended on it after an hour he was out of tears he said thanks mom i feel better she thought he has become comfortable enough to call me mom she said naruto don't worry i wont let anything like that happen to you ever again she also said there doesn't it fell better to let it all out he nodded she said naruto would you like me to show you around ponyville he said that would be great fluttershy is it ok if i just call you mom when were alone and call you fluttershy in public she said that would be fine naruto he said ok fluttershy. she said ok climb on my back and hold on ponyville is not that far on pony-back but walking it would a few hours he climbed on to the mare and held her shoulders to brace himself she took off he almost fell off of her they were closing in on ponyville when naruto asked hey fluttershy do think you could take me flying sometime she said only if your good and listen to me. as he got off of her he noticed the pony's were staring at him he quickly hid behind one of her legs she said naruto it wont be like your village here there is no reason to be afraid honey he said ok and waved to the pony's then they waved back . he said fluttershy where are going she said were going to walk through town and get some lunch at sweet apple acres were you will one of my friends apple jack he asked do you think except me she said of course honey she is very kind . he said I'm getting hungry are we almost there she smiled and said just few feet honey he smiled and said i love you fluttershy she said aww I love you too hun at apple achers after they ate fluttershy noticed that big mac was huffing and puffing when he gathered his breath he said naruto has been hurt bad a tree fell on him I manged to get the tree off of him but he walk or move his left arm with that fluttershy galloped as fast as her hoofs would carry her she said to naruto as putting him on her back stay awake at the hospital princess Celesta was the doctor he has broken legs a broken arm it seems he wont be able to do much until he is healed fluttershy said Celesta what will happen asked a considered fluttershy Celestia said if he wants to go anywhere he will have to ride on your back she asked for how long the way he is healing i would say about a month can you do that fluttershy she said of course i can.

then she walked to her bedroom gently putting Naruto in her bed and laid beside him, pulled up the covers and went to sleep .

Chapter 3 meeting new faces

Fluttershy was on the way home naruto rideing her back he exclaimed where are we going Fluttershy she said I was thinking of takeing you to sugarcube corner for a treat he proclamed that would be awesome I have never really tried sweets before she said well you get to try all the sweets you want when we get to sugar cube corner . At sugar cube corner fluttershy noteced that naruto was a little eccentric about meeting a new pony prier to his treatment in his village but fluttershy told him that she knew this pony personally and she would never give him a hateful glare a expreasion he knew all to well . they are now in front of the entrance of the bulilding naruto is hesitant but fluttershy gently nudges him forward in to the bakery almost instantaneously he his greated by a hyperactive pink pony at first had courious stare but that soon changed when fluttershy entered the room then she began to hop around like her true self if you dont know by now it is pinkie pie she said oooou who is this pony somepony I never met before you know what that means partttttaaaay naruto what is a party pinkie was flabbergasted she had never met anyone that does not know what a party is fluttershy then decieded that it was time to tell pinkie the whole story of naruto s life a long descion later pinkie had the most determind face ever in her mind she thought that poor child I do everything I can to make sure his first party is his best party ever

chapter four the fastest Pegasus in all of equestria

It had been a couple of months since the party and naruto's legs have healed enough to walk . He and fluttershy had just got back from helping some animals that were hurt when sees a blue blur crash next to them it was rainbow dash she had not been informed about naruto and was surprised but not scared then she asked who he was and fluttershy told his sad tale after hearing this rainbowdash got an idea she thought I am going to make his life 20% cooler after that she told naruto to watch her she gained speed and did a sonic raiboom he said best day ever this made the mare laugh at how much he reminded her of her self she offers to show him around cloudsedale fluttershy said maybe at another time rainbow said alright.

Chapter 4 it had been a couple of days since naruto and fluttershy had visited rainbow dash naruto had asked fluttershy if they could go to the library to learn about her culture she said it would be fine she said we can leave after lunch as they were walking to twilight's house she had noticed that he looked a little sad she asked nartuo is something bothering you he said do think it was a good idea to come here she said what do you mean I feel out of place your the only one I feel comfortable around she said that is normal naruto you are adjusting to this new place give it time and it will feel like home in no time . When they got to twilight's she had been reading when she answered the door and almost did not notice the small blonde boy beside fluttershy but she did when fluttershy started talking with her her reaction to seeing him was not like the other ponies reacton she was calm and collected she almost seemed intrigued by him and wanted to study him with fluttershy's permission to her it was a normal day she kindly showed naruto to the history section of the library and that was it

chpt 5 meeting rairity naruto and flutttershy had turned in for the night she sent naruto off to bed he hesitatingly went to the bed that they share when she noticed he only has one pair of close I will have to talk with rarity it might be a challenge with never designing clothes for a human but she will accept I hope fluttershy thought in a uneasy tone next day naruto was a ball of energy that is one of the things fluttershy loved about the boy he always seemed to be in a good mood she said as they were walking to rarity's she said we are going to get you some new clothes does that sound fun yeah I have never really had good clothes fluttershy had a sad thought it looks as if he is wearing rags he found of the street in his home world she had snapped back to naruto he said I don't care what clothes I get as long as there orange. Now they are at rarity's front door fluttershy lightly knocks with her hooves and rarity answers rarity said my what an adorable friend you have here fluttershy it is almost sad he is forced to wear those rags I will make him some clothes he said thanks if it is not too much trouble I would like it if you could add some orange to them it is my favorite color she said not at all deer.


	4. Chapter 4

fluttershy's child naruto is humand in eqestria I hate ponfied naruto stories strong flutt

Chapter 1

Strange encounter Naruto a boy of three or four was just on his way to get some ramen. He loved the stuff. Suddenly he heard a bunch of drunken villagers yell, "Hey you demon it is

time to die!" He then decided to run to an alley. Unfortunately, it was a dead end and they started beating him and stabbing him. Just a few feet down a yellow skinned Pegasus with

blue eyes and a pink mane was walking when she heard the cries of a young child. Her name was Fluttershy she was currently on a direct order to check the world Princess Celstia had

observed through her magic mirror. Then as she neared the sound she heard a vocie saying, "Please stop I did nothing wrong." She heard a man say, "That is too bad fox I am going

enjoy killing you. She watched in horror as the man started beating the poor boy. All bloodied and brusied the weeping child then a surge of killing intent shot through her body and

she went into kill mode. She got a katana she held in her mouth and proceeded to chop the man's head off. She said, "What the is wrong with you? I should kill you jerks, beating a child- guilty of nothing but living."

After Fluttershy scared off the others she kneeled down to the sobbing child and held him close. He asked, "Why - I'm a demon lady". She said, "You are far from that child." She was

holding back tears herself at what she had just witnessed . She thought I must take him back to my world it is filled with love and peace. She then picked the boy up and said, "It is ok

now, What is your name young one?" He said in a quivering voice, "Naruto Uzuimaki". She said, "My name is Fluttershy Naruto. She asked Naruto, "If you could leave this terrible place

would you?" He said, "Yeah". Fluttershy went on to say, "In this world I am brave as an ox, but in my world I am as timid as a mouse." Fluttershy was thinking to herself..I just hope

my other personality will treat Naruto right.

Fluttershy in her home world is shy yet in Naruto's world she has a different personality but is still kind of unaware that young Naruto had cried himself to sleep on her back. Then a

portal opened by Princess Celestia and she flew through it. After that she stopped and (changed back to normal Fluttershy timid and doesn't remember what she did in the other

world). She realized some strange creature was alseep on her back and yelled, "Aaaahhh" waking Naruto from his slumber. Fluttershy hid from him, he started to cry, "I knew it no

one could ever love a demon like me". She was about to run away when her maternal instincts kicked in. Sshe said, "What happened little one?" As Naruto explained, she was in tears,

she craddled him nd said, "You poor child, I'm sorry". "When I was in your world I switched personalities that is who brought you here Naruto". He wiped his tears this was the first

time anypony(yes i am doing that) actually gave a crap about him. "Thank you Fluttershy", Naruto said. She smiled and said, "You must be tired Naruto, my house is not that far on

hoof." As he climbed on and she was galloping Fluttershy notcied he was lighter than what a animal his age would be and thought those villagers must not of feed him. Fluttershy

though to herself, I have to make sure he eats a lot so he gets big and strong.

Fluttershy's first thing to do was to inform Princess Celestia about him and to tell her freinds too. While Naruto was taking a nap on her couch she thought he looks so cute when he is

asleep. She kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep tight Naruto". She quietly walked out the door.

Princess Celestia was currently talking to Fluttershy and said, "That poor child, he can stay here as long as he wants". Fluttershy was beside herself with joy and thanked Princess

Celestia. Fluttershy walked home to see a still sleeping Naruto on her couch. She looked outside and thought it is getting late I better put Naruto to bed. chapter 2

Fluttershy was the first person to wake up she decided to make breakfast. After a few minutes Naruto came down he said as he was wiping his eyes, "Good Morning Fluttershy. "She smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto." She then asked Naruto if he has any friends in his village. He said, "No everyone hates me, I don't know why?" as he fought back tears . She thought to herself it is worst than I thought. After that she said, "Would you like it if I made you some pancakes? " He asked, "What are pancakes?" She was surprised he has never had pancakes . After he tried some he said, "Yum these are good Fluttershy". Naruto said, "Fluttershy would it be all right if I called you mom since I don't have parents?" She said, "That would be fine Naruto". He hugged her in tears I'm so happy thank you so much fluttershy. then naruto was in tears I'm so happy i have somepony that loves me. fluttershy gently nuzzled the boy and said i am glad was able to help you too naruto . fluttershy said naruto would you mind if i examined you for any more injuries he said i don't it would be kind of embarrassing fluttershy she giggled and said naruto i treat animals i seen anything you have all ready he said fine he began to take his close off his face turned tomato red she giggled then she had a shocked face and . she examined the young boys body what she saw was enough to bring her to tears he was covered in deep gashes and cuts. she saw that some are still bleeding she then immutably got out some bandages and proceeded to wrap the boys wounds she asked him naruto why do those people treat you like naruto said it is because when i was a newborn i had the nine tails sealed inside of me to save the village this she could tell he almost too tears she then quickly enveloped the boy and said it is ok let it out let out all the pain you've been carrying he then berried his head in her mane and bawled like his life depended on it after an hour he was out of tears he said thanks mom i feel better she thought he has become comfortable enough to call me mom she said naruto don't worry i wont let anything like that happen to you ever again she also said there doesn't it fell better to let it all out he nodded she said naruto would you like me to show you around ponyville he said that would be great fluttershy is it ok if i just call you mom when were alone and call you fluttershy in public she said that would be fine naruto he said ok fluttershy. she said ok climb on my back and hold on ponyville is not that far on pony-back but walking it would a few hours he climbed on to the mare and held her shoulders to brace himself she took off he almost fell off of her they were closing in on ponyville when naruto asked hey fluttershy do think you could take me flying sometime she said only if your good and listen to me. as he got off of her he noticed the pony's were staring at him he quickly hid behind one of her legs she said naruto it wont be like your village here there is no reason to be afraid honey he said ok and waved to the pony's then they waved back . he said fluttershy where are going she said were going to walk through town and get some lunch at sweet apple acres were you will one of my friends apple jack he asked do you think except me she said of course honey she is very kind . he said I'm getting hungry are we almost there she smiled and said just few feet honey he smiled and said i love you fluttershy she said aww I love you too hun at apple achers after they ate fluttershy noticed that big mac was huffing and puffing when he gathered his breath he said naruto has been hurt bad a tree fell on him I manged to get the tree off of him but he walk or move his left arm with that fluttershy galloped as fast as her hoofs would carry her she said to naruto as putting him on her back stay awake at the hospital princess Celesta was the doctor he has broken legs a broken arm it seems he wont be able to do much until he is healed fluttershy said Celesta what will happen asked a considered fluttershy Celestia said if he wants to go anywhere he will have to ride on your back she asked for how long the way he is healing i would say about a month can you do that fluttershy she said of course i can.

then she walked to her bedroom gently putting Naruto in her bed and laid beside him, pulled up the covers and went to sleep .

Chapter 3 meeting new faces

Fluttershy was on the way home naruto rideing her back he exclaimed where are we going Fluttershy she said I was thinking of takeing you to sugarcube corner for a treat he proclamed that would be awesome I have never really tried sweets before she said well you get to try all the sweets you want when we get to sugar cube corner . At sugar cube corner fluttershy noteced that naruto was a little eccentric about meeting a new pony prier to his treatment in his village but fluttershy told him that she knew this pony personally and she would never give him a hateful glare a expreasion he knew all to well . they are now in front of the entrance of the bulilding naruto is hesitant but fluttershy gently nudges him forward in to the bakery almost instantaneously he his greated by a hyperactive pink pony at first had courious stare but that soon changed when fluttershy entered the room then she began to hop around like her true self if you dont know by now it is pinkie pie she said oooou who is this pony somepony I never met before you know what that means partttttaaaay naruto what is a party pinkie was flabbergasted she had never met anyone that does not know what a party is fluttershy then decieded that it was time to tell pinkie the whole story of naruto s life a long descion later pinkie had the most determind face ever in her mind she thought that poor child I do everything I can to make sure his first party is his best party ever

chapter four the fastest Pegasus in all of equestria

It had been a couple of months since the party and naruto's legs have healed enough to walk . He and fluttershy had just got back from helping some animals that were hurt when sees a blue blur crash next to them it was rainbow dash she had not been informed about naruto and was surprised but not scared then she asked who he was and fluttershy told his sad tale after hearing this rainbowdash got an idea she thought I am going to make his life 20% cooler after that she told naruto to watch her she gained speed and did a sonic raiboom he said best day ever this made the mare laugh at how much he reminded her of her self she offers to show him around cloudsedale fluttershy said maybe at another time rainbow said alright.

Chapter 4 it had been a couple of days since naruto and fluttershy had visited rainbow dash naruto had asked fluttershy if they could go to the library to learn about her culture she said it would be fine she said we can leave after lunch as they were walking to twilight's house she had noticed that he looked a little sad she asked nartuo is something bothering you he said do think it was a good idea to come here she said what do you mean I feel out of place your the only one I feel comfortable around she said that is normal naruto you are adjusting to this new place give it time and it will feel like home in no time . When they got to twilight's she had been reading when she answered the door and almost did not notice the small blonde boy beside fluttershy but she did when fluttershy started talking with her her reaction to seeing him was not like the other ponies reacton she was calm and collected she almost seemed intrigued by him and wanted to study him with fluttershy's permission to her it was a normal day she kindly showed naruto to the history section of the library and that was it

chpt 5 meeting rairity naruto and flutttershy had turned in for the night she sent naruto off to bed he hesitatingly went to the bed that they share when she noticed he only has one pair of close I will have to talk with rarity it might be a challenge with never designing clothes for a human but she will accept I hope fluttershy thought in a uneasy tone next day naruto was a ball of energy that is one of the things fluttershy loved about the boy he always seemed to be in a good mood she said as they were walking to rarity's she said we are going to get you some new clothes does that sound fun yeah I have never really had good clothes fluttershy had a sad thought it looks as if he is wearing rags he found of the street in his home world she had snapped back to naruto he said I don't care what clothes I get as long as there orange. Now they are at rarity's front door fluttershy lightly knocks with her hooves and rarity answers rarity said my what an adorable friend you have here fluttershy it is almost sad he is forced to wear those rags I will make him some clothes he said thanks if it is not too much trouble I would like it if you could add some orange to them it is my favorite color she said not at all deer.


	5. Chapter 5

fluttershy's child naruto is humand in eqestria I hate ponfied naruto stories strong flutt

Chapter 1

Strange encounter Naruto a boy of three or four was just on his way to get some ramen. He loved the stuff. Suddenly he heard a bunch of drunken villagers yell, "Hey you demon it is

time to die!" He then decided to run to an alley. Unfortunately, it was a dead end and they started beating him and stabbing him. Just a few feet down a yellow skinned Pegasus with

blue eyes and a pink mane was walking when she heard the cries of a young child. Her name was Fluttershy she was currently on a direct order to check the world Princess Celstia had

observed through her magic mirror. Then as she neared the sound she heard a vocie saying, "Please stop I did nothing wrong." She heard a man say, "That is too bad fox I am going

enjoy killing you. She watched in horror as the man started beating the poor boy. All bloodied and brusied the weeping child then a surge of killing intent shot through her body and

she went into kill mode. She got a katana she held in her mouth and proceeded to chop the man's head off. She said, "What the is wrong with you? I should kill you jerks, beating a child- guilty of nothing but living."

After Fluttershy scared off the others she kneeled down to the sobbing child and held him close. He asked, "Why - I'm a demon lady". She said, "You are far from that child." She was

holding back tears herself at what she had just witnessed . She thought I must take him back to my world it is filled with love and peace. She then picked the boy up and said, "It is ok

now, What is your name young one?" He said in a quivering voice, "Naruto Uzuimaki". She said, "My name is Fluttershy Naruto. She asked Naruto, "If you could leave this terrible place

would you?" He said, "Yeah". Fluttershy went on to say, "In this world I am brave as an ox, but in my world I am as timid as a mouse." Fluttershy was thinking to herself..I just hope

my other personality will treat Naruto right.

Fluttershy in her home world is shy yet in Naruto's world she has a different personality but is still kind of unaware that young Naruto had cried himself to sleep on her back. Then a

portal opened by Princess Celestia and she flew through it. After that she stopped and (changed back to normal Fluttershy timid and doesn't remember what she did in the other

world). She realized some strange creature was alseep on her back and yelled, "Aaaahhh" waking Naruto from his slumber. Fluttershy hid from him, he started to cry, "I knew it no

one could ever love a demon like me". She was about to run away when her maternal instincts kicked in. Sshe said, "What happened little one?" As Naruto explained, she was in tears,

she craddled him nd said, "You poor child, I'm sorry". "When I was in your world I switched personalities that is who brought you here Naruto". He wiped his tears this was the first

time anypony(yes i am doing that) actually gave a crap about him. "Thank you Fluttershy", Naruto said. She smiled and said, "You must be tired Naruto, my house is not that far on

hoof." As he climbed on and she was galloping Fluttershy notcied he was lighter than what a animal his age would be and thought those villagers must not of feed him. Fluttershy

though to herself, I have to make sure he eats a lot so he gets big and strong.

Fluttershy's first thing to do was to inform Princess Celestia about him and to tell her freinds too. While Naruto was taking a nap on her couch she thought he looks so cute when he is

asleep. She kissed his forehead and said, "Sleep tight Naruto". She quietly walked out the door.

Princess Celestia was currently talking to Fluttershy and said, "That poor child, he can stay here as long as he wants". Fluttershy was beside herself with joy and thanked Princess

Celestia. Fluttershy walked home to see a still sleeping Naruto on her couch. She looked outside and thought it is getting late I better put Naruto to bed. chapter 2

Fluttershy was the first person to wake up she decided to make breakfast. After a few minutes Naruto came down he said as he was wiping his eyes, "Good Morning Fluttershy. "She smiled and said, "Good morning Naruto." She then asked Naruto if he has any friends in his village. He said, "No everyone hates me, I don't know why?" as he fought back tears . She thought to herself it is worst than I thought. After that she said, "Would you like it if I made you some pancakes? " He asked, "What are pancakes?" She was surprised he has never had pancakes . After he tried some he said, "Yum these are good Fluttershy". Naruto said, "Fluttershy would it be all right if I called you mom since I don't have parents?" She said, "That would be fine Naruto". He hugged her in tears I'm so happy thank you so much fluttershy. then naruto was in tears I'm so happy i have somepony that loves me. fluttershy gently nuzzled the boy and said i am glad was able to help you too naruto . fluttershy said naruto would you mind if i examined you for any more injuries he said i don't it would be kind of embarrassing fluttershy she giggled and said naruto i treat animals i seen anything you have all ready he said fine he began to take his close off his face turned tomato red she giggled then she had a shocked face and . she examined the young boys body what she saw was enough to bring her to tears he was covered in deep gashes and cuts. she saw that some are still bleeding she then immutably got out some bandages and proceeded to wrap the boys wounds she asked him naruto why do those people treat you like naruto said it is because when i was a newborn i had the nine tails sealed inside of me to save the village this she could tell he almost too tears she then quickly enveloped the boy and said it is ok let it out let out all the pain you've been carrying he then berried his head in her mane and bawled like his life depended on it after an hour he was out of tears he said thanks mom i feel better she thought he has become comfortable enough to call me mom she said naruto don't worry i wont let anything like that happen to you ever again she also said there doesn't it fell better to let it all out he nodded she said naruto would you like me to show you around ponyville he said that would be great fluttershy is it ok if i just call you mom when were alone and call you fluttershy in public she said that would be fine naruto he said ok fluttershy. she said ok climb on my back and hold on ponyville is not that far on pony-back but walking it would a few hours he climbed on to the mare and held her shoulders to brace himself she took off he almost fell off of her they were closing in on ponyville when naruto asked hey fluttershy do think you could take me flying sometime she said only if your good and listen to me. as he got off of her he noticed the pony's were staring at him he quickly hid behind one of her legs she said naruto it wont be like your village here there is no reason to be afraid honey he said ok and waved to the pony's then they waved back . he said fluttershy where are going she said were going to walk through town and get some lunch at sweet apple acres were you will one of my friends apple jack he asked do you think except me she said of course honey she is very kind . he said I'm getting hungry are we almost there she smiled and said just few feet honey he smiled and said i love you fluttershy she said aww I love you too hun at apple achers after they ate fluttershy noticed that big mac was huffing and puffing when he gathered his breath he said naruto has been hurt bad a tree fell on him I manged to get the tree off of him but he walk or move his left arm with that fluttershy galloped as fast as her hoofs would carry her she said to naruto as putting him on her back stay awake at the hospital princess Celesta was the doctor he has broken legs a broken arm it seems he wont be able to do much until he is healed fluttershy said Celesta what will happen asked a considered fluttershy Celestia said if he wants to go anywhere he will have to ride on your back she asked for how long the way he is healing i would say about a month can you do that fluttershy she said of course i can.

then she walked to her bedroom gently putting Naruto in her bed and laid beside him, pulled up the covers and went to sleep .

Chapter 3 meeting new faces

Fluttershy was on the way home naruto rideing her back he exclaimed where are we going Fluttershy she said I was thinking of takeing you to sugarcube corner for a treat he proclamed that would be awesome I have never really tried sweets before she said well you get to try all the sweets you want when we get to sugar cube corner . At sugar cube corner fluttershy noteced that naruto was a little eccentric about meeting a new pony prier to his treatment in his village but fluttershy told him that she knew this pony personally and she would never give him a hateful glare a expreasion he knew all to well . they are now in front of the entrance of the bulilding naruto is hesitant but fluttershy gently nudges him forward in to the bakery almost instantaneously he his greated by a hyperactive pink pony at first had courious stare but that soon changed when fluttershy entered the room then she began to hop around like her true self if you dont know by now it is pinkie pie she said oooou who is this pony somepony I never met before you know what that means partttttaaaay naruto what is a party pinkie was flabbergasted she had never met anyone that does not know what a party is fluttershy then decieded that it was time to tell pinkie the whole story of naruto s life a long descion later pinkie had the most determind face ever in her mind she thought that poor child I do everything I can to make sure his first party is his best party ever

chapter four the fastest Pegasus in all of equestria

It had been a couple of months since the party and naruto's legs have healed enough to walk . He and fluttershy had just got back from helping some animals that were hurt when sees a blue blur crash next to them it was rainbow dash she had not been informed about naruto and was surprised but not scared then she asked who he was and fluttershy told his sad tale after hearing this rainbowdash got an idea she thought I am going to make his life 20% cooler after that she told naruto to watch her she gained speed and did a sonic raiboom he said best day ever this made the mare laugh at how much he reminded her of her self she offers to show him around cloudsedale fluttershy said maybe at another time rainbow said alright.

Chapter 4 it had been a couple of days since naruto and fluttershy had visited rainbow dash naruto had asked fluttershy if they could go to the library to learn about her culture she said it would be fine she said we can leave after lunch as they were walking to twilight's house she had noticed that he looked a little sad she asked nartuo is something bothering you he said do think it was a good idea to come here she said what do you mean I feel out of place your the only one I feel comfortable around she said that is normal naruto you are adjusting to this new place give it time and it will feel like home in no time . When they got to twilight's she had been reading when she answered the door and almost did not notice the small blonde boy beside fluttershy but she did when fluttershy started talking with her her reaction to seeing him was not like the other ponies reacton she was calm and collected she almost seemed intrigued by him and wanted to study him with fluttershy's permission to her it was a normal day she kindly showed naruto to the history section of the library and that was it

chpt 5 meeting rairity naruto and flutttershy had turned in for the night she sent naruto off to bed he hesitatingly went to the bed that they share when she noticed he only has one pair of close I will have to talk with rarity it might be a challenge with never designing clothes for a human but she will accept I hope fluttershy thought in a uneasy tone next day naruto was a ball of energy that is one of the things fluttershy loved about the boy he always seemed to be in a good mood she said as they were walking to rarity's she said we are going to get you some new clothes does that sound fun yeah I have never really had good clothes fluttershy had a sad thought it looks as if he is wearing rags he found of the street in his home world she had snapped back to naruto he said I don't care what clothes I get as long as there orange. Now they are at rarity's front door fluttershy lightly knocks with her hooves and rarity answers rarity said my what an adorable friend you have here fluttershy it is almost sad he is forced to wear those rags I will make him some clothes he said thanks if it is not too much trouble I would like it if you could add some orange to them it is my favorite color she said not at all deer.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Chapter 4 it had been a couple of days since naruto and fluttershy had visited rainbow dash naruto had asked fluttershy if they could go to the library to learn about her culture she said it would be fine she said we can leave after lunch as they were walking to twilight's house she had noticed that he looked a little sad she asked nartuo is something bothering you he said do think it was a good idea to come here she said what do you mean I feel out of place your the only one I feel comfortable around she said that is normal naruto you are adjusting to this new place give it time and it will feel like home in no time . When they got to twilight's she had been reading when she answered the door and almost did not notice the small blonde boy beside fluttershy but she did when fluttershy started talking with her her reaction to seeing him was not like the other ponies reacton she was calm and collected she almost seemed intrigued by him and wanted to study him with fluttershy's permission to her it was a normal day she kindly showed naruto to the history section of the library and that was it

chpt 5 meeting rairity naruto and flutttershy had turned in for the night she sent naruto off to bed he hesitatingly went to the bed that they share when she noticed he only has one pair of close I will have to talk with rarity it might be a challenge with never designing clothes for a human but she will accept I hope fluttershy thought in a uneasy tone next day naruto was a ball of energy that is one of the things fluttershy loved about the boy he always seemed to be in a good mood she said as they were walking to rarity's she said we are going to get you some new clothes does that sound fun yeah I have never really had good clothes fluttershy had a sad thought it looks as if he is wearing rags he found of the street in his home world she had snapped back to naruto he said I don't care what clothes I get as long as there orange. Now they are at rarity's front door fluttershy lightly knocks with her hooves and rarity answers rarity said my what an adorable friend you have here fluttershy it is almost sad he is forced to wear those rags I will make him some clothes he said thanks if it is not too much trouble I would like it if you could add some orange to them it is my favorite color she said not at all deer.


End file.
